undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
LolTale
Yossipossi created lolTale on the 28th of August, 2016. It is heavily based off of the SCP canon lolFoundation. It is not a joke article, however, due to it's nature, it is a silly (and sometimes serious) AU. Story Long ago, two races ruled the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. . . . MANY YEARS LATER. . . A skeleton known only by "Sans" created a machine The machine was designed to warp space-time However, it went wrong. It gave a select few individuals the ability to manipulate anything to their will, even disobeying the laws of physics These few people started to use their newfound powers for their personal gain. Soon, chaos ensued, where nothing was out of the ordinary and chaos roamed around every corner. Welcome, to lolTale lolTale is an AU where 5 monsters/humans have accidentally been turned into what are known as reality benders. Two humans and three monsters have been affected overall. These reality benders have used their newfound abilities for their own selfish purposes. But one day, 2 reality benders had a fight. Not being able to kill or harm the other, the battle ensued, and created what can only be described as pure madness. One of the reality benders eventually even smashed the barrier in an attempt to scare the other one into submitting to him. It failed. The battle eventually ended with over 6 billion human fatalities and over 3 thousand monster deaths. The humans and monsters now live aboard a lawless Earth, stretching over a new continent of only 1.2 million kilometers. The entire continent is designed to look like the Underground. Humanity and monsters are no longer locked in a war against eachother. Instead, it's everyone versus everyone. No one is safe. No one can hide. No one can avoid the silliness that is lolTale. Rules *You must gain permission from Yossipossi to post an OC on this page. *Your OC cannot be smashin walls. Specifically the 4rth one. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my wall. Yes, my wall. You can find it here. **You must say his/her HP, ATK, DEF, location, birth day (only the day of the year is fine), and abilities. **Asking for you OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *Please say in your OC submission "lolwut" if you read the rules. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' Locations Snowdin= Snowdin takes up the upper-right corner of the island. This means it takes up roughly 300,000 square kilometers. The entire area is covered in snow, and is littered with trees. The main village in this area is Snowdin Towns. Some notable figures that live there are Sans and Papyrus. |-|Waterfall= Waterfall takes up the bottom-right corner of the island. This means it takes up roughly 300,000 square kilometers. The entire area is covered in marshes and water. Water pours from the sky, seemingly from infinite distance upwards. Some notable figures that reside there are Undyne and Alphys. |-|Hotland= Hotland takes up the bottom-left corner of the island. This means it takes up roughly 300,000 square kilometers. The entire area is covered in lava and mechanical platforms, which somehow keep the vast amounts of lava from spilling out of the mantle. Some notable figures who live there are Asgore and Toriel. |-|CORE= The CORE takes up the upper-left corner of the island. This means it takes up roughly 300,000 square kilometers. The entire area is filled with towering pieces of machinery, all puzzling and whizzing. A notable figure who lives here is Mettaton. Characters Reality Benders Reality benders, unlike popular belief, cannot do EVERYTHING. They cannot do the following: #Change their or anyone else's stats. #Change anything about another reality bender. #Make anyone else a reality bender #Forcefully change someone's state of mind. More rules may be added on as they're discovered. Sans= :"kid, you think i can't get myself fries? i can spawn 'em right out of thin air. heck, i can even make myself a stomach for them." Sans is responsible for accidentally giving the reality benders their powers. However, he also received powers. Once learning about his newfound powers... well, he did absolutely nothing. He told no one. They remained a secret until 2 other reality benders emerged. Eventually, Sans got into a fight with another reality bender, and caused the events of lolTale to unfold. Sans regrets his past, but he hides it inside of him, never forgetting what he accidentally did. Sans now resides in Snowdin with his brother Papyrus. Sometimes he visits Toriel to trade jokes. |-|Undyne= :"NGAH! IF YOU DARE TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME YOU CAN SEE YOUR BUTT RIGHT OUT OF REALITY!" Undyne discovered the reality bending powers shortly after she received them. She mainly used them to her advantage, practicing attacks and becoming stronger. Eventually, she accidentally blew up the CORE. Sans, realizing his mistake, tries to get Undyne to give up her powers. Eventually, a battle ensued which resulted in lolTale. Undyne now resides in Waterfall along with Alphys. |-|Mettaton= :"OH YES DARLING, I DO HAVE THE POWERS TO SHAPE TIME AT MY FINGERTIPS! AND THE BEST PART? NO ONE CAN OBJECT! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?" Mettaton is mainly at fault for 90% of the weird things in lolTale. Once all monsters fleed to the surface, he set up all the different divisions in the world, to mimic the ones from the Underground. He even went as far as to remove some laws of physics he didn't see fit, such as the speed of light being the maximum speed. Mettaton now lives in the CORE, where he has a diamond and golden palace. |-|Arkar= :"Worry not. I'll conquer this layer of reality, and many more to come." Before becoming a reality bender, Arkar Elymas was fighting a Fallen Human. Suddenly, due to his sensitivity to magic, he sensed a sudden rush of power in him. He attacked the Fallen Human, and his magic increased exponentially. Once defeating the human, he took refugee in New Home, and tried to take over the world in shadows. He now lives on an island far away on the surface, visiting the Underground every once and a while. |-|Michael= :"H-Hey! What the heck are you doing!?" Before the accident, Michael Carter was talking to Grillby. When Michael received the powers, he accidentally turned the glass Grillby was holding into a pile of goop. He panicked, and after a while of practice, he learned to control his powers. He now lives in Waterfall, hanging around Alphys' and Undyne's house. Non-Reality Benders Flowey= :"YOU IDIOT." Flowey... doesn't really change that much. He tries to kill humans secretly to become a reality bender the manual way: with 7 human SOULs. |-|Toriel= :"Fear not my child, for I will protect you." Unlike in canon, Toriel got back together with Asgore. She and her husband live in Hotland. Toriel wears a long skirt like in canon, but it's pink instead of purple. Toriel lives in Hotland, along with Asgore. Sometimes Sans visits her so they can trade jokes. |-|Papyrus= :"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus lives with his brother Sans in Snowdin. Papyrus is generally confident in himself, and fairly narcissistic. His brother gives him whatever he wants. He's still gets upset when Sans makes a pun, but Sans doesn't mind. They still do love eachother very much. |-|Alphys= :"O-Oh, yea... I d-do live w-with U-Undyne. S-So?" Alphys lives in Undyne's house in Waterfall. They are engaged, and unlike what people think, Undyne didn't force it upon Alphys. Alphys is a lot less nervous, but still has her stutter, as she is afraid that someone will go back and find the amalgamates. |-|Asgore= :"Human. It was nice to meet you." Asgore lives with Toriel in hotland. Asgore wears a T-Shirt and jeans, instead of his Royal clothes. Sometimes he trains with Sans when Toriel isn't talking to him. Gallery lolToriel.png|lolTale Toriel, in commonwear. lolTaleSans.png|lolTale Sans, when provoked. lolUndyne.png|lolTale Undyne. Created another eye for herself. lolAlphys.png|lolTale Alphys. Her dress was designed by Undyne, after an Anime. LolTale NEO.png|lolTale Mettaton, in his constant NEO form. He has his NEO stats. Credits Yossipossi - Page, AU. The SCP Wiki - Concept Ben Briggs - Music Category:User;Yossipossi Category:AU Category:RP AU